


Childlike Wonder

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Child Reader, F/F, F/M, Kids, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Iori and UzuraYou are the little cat loving child he can't help but love. Uzura takes a shine to you, too.





	Childlike Wonder

A few days later, Minira woke you as usual, but this time she dressed you in nice clothes instead of letting you do what you wanted. You huffed yet let her do as she pleased, though shook your head a bit. You glanced up at the sound of a release of breath, a sigh if one would. You furrowed your brows, realizing it came from Minira, and looked at her. “Miniwi?” you asked, head tilted. She shook her head, saying “It’s fine, (Name)-chan, everything is fine. Let’s have breakfast now.” You nodded excitedly, causing her to chuckle. She picked you up, because you lifted your arms in the uppy gesture.

At the table, there was already food, such as oatmeal and applesauce, easy foods. Good thing you enjoyed both, and you dug right in as soon as possible. Minira smiled as she watched you a moment, before getting her mug of coffee and two slices of buttered and jam covered toast. She hummed quietly as she ate and took sips of her coffee. The one who’d made the food, a young man named Leonardo, Minira’s brother, sat with a newspaper in hand. They had a pair of cousins named Laila and Raphael, whom were siblings, but that wasn’t important to you. What was, on the other hand, was what would happen to you...You knew you were probably being sent to live in someone’s home, but there was a process for that.

People had to fill out papers, the papers had to be looked through, and Minira had to gage who’d be best for you. She had to make sure they wouldn’t hurt you...that was most important. She nodded to herself, though soon shook her head. You finished your applesauce, then the oatmeal mere moments after. You drank your drink (milk or diluted grape or apple juice), humming to yourself then nodding your head. You picked up your plate and cup, surprised though when Leo took the plate for you. You smiled sweetly at the lean but well muscled brunette, dipping your head then putting the cup down. Turning back to Minira, she saw you were still smiling. She offered a smile back, chuckling again. She finished her toast, sipping at the coffee still. When she was done, she stood up with the plate and mug, putting them in the sink. 

(ts, wants them here)

Minira hummed as she let you look at yourself in the mirror. You were dressed nicely, because Minira had liked a couple that had filled out papers for wanting to adopt you. The couple were both men, but no one here discriminated. They were getting to meet you today, to see how you’d interact with them. Of course, if you didn’t like the couple then you wouldn’t go home with them. You wanted to not like them...However, entering the room, gave you a view of the two sweetest men, with a harnessed kitten on leash. You squealed as you stared at the soft chocolate pointed cream thing, who’s harness ‘banner’ said Kai. Was that his name? you wondered, glancing back at Minira. She smiled as she nudged you forward, nodding to you then the men. All the while, the gray haired one smiled. The one holding the leash just kind of hummed.

You made a small noise...then shook your head. You took a few steps forward then looked back at Minira, still unsure and as such a bit worried. She offered a gentle smile to you, and you sighed a child’s sound as you dipped your head a moment. She smiled a bit bigger, happy with your willingness. You hummed quietly as you stepped forward again, eying the two men a moment then looking at your feet. You huffed and looked back up, looking back at her again then to the two men. You saw the red or brown haired one smiling at you now, too. The kitten, Kai, mewed plaintively, his deep blue eyes staring directly into yours. It was almost as if he were looking right into your soul. Of course, being a child, you’d believe that too, if someone told you it was possible. Anyhow, you felt your face breaking into a smile. Kai mewed again, and you stepped closer.

You stepped up to the kitten and grabbed him, as he mewed and nudged you. You giggled and hugged him, then looked up at the men. “I’ll...I’ll go with them,” you said. Minira nodded and smiled. Everything got done and they took you home. The first few weeks you were nervous and shy...Soon, however, you came out of your shell and blossomed. They were the best dads you could ever ask for.

end


End file.
